


French Roast & Strawberry Frosting

by vanitypride



Series: Byakuya Togami Oneshot Series (April-May 2019) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Crack Fanfic, Crack One shot, Crack Oneshot, F/M, Food Play, One Shot, Oneshot, TogaHina - Freeform, but maybe it's not as crack as I think it is, it's actually well-written if I may say so myself, or I mean it literally hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: What happens when two opposing flavors and personalities clash together? It makes for quite the steamy combination.(Modern Day AU in which the Killing Game didn't happen.)





	French Roast & Strawberry Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Let me start off by saying it feels great to be working on another oneshot series again! :) Pardon for the delay on it too actually, as this was supposed to be posted on April Fools' Day. I've honestly been bad about keeping my promises on uploads recently so apologies for that as well! As I posted in my social media pages (and on my about page here on AO3), Komaegi Part 2 will be getting posted next month. For now the main focus is this Byakuya Oneshot Series.
> 
> Speaking of this series, it will be a shorter one. This is the first of three oneshots, but I hope you enjoy all three of them. :) We start off steamy this time around (usually I save the steamy oneshot for last), so I hope that doesn't overwhelm you all too much. haha
> 
> And as mentioned in the summary, this is a Modern Day AU oneshot in which the Killing Game didn't happen.
> 
> That said, thank you all for your patience again, and I hope you enjoy this first installment. :)
> 
> Lastly, Danganronpa is not my original work. That credit belongs to Spike Chunsoft. I do not profit from this piece, nor do I claim any copyright to the characters involved.

  
“There. All gathered up,” the girl pronounced happily to herself, standing in a power pose. Her eyes soon scanned over all the supplies and ingredients one more time, just to make extra certain that she wasn’t missing anything.

At the front and center of the countertop was the mixing bowl. To its immediate right rested a whisk, a measuring cup, a bottle of canola oil and a half-gallon carton of milk. On the opposite side was a box of vanilla cake mix and three eggs. The only thing missing, Aoi came to realize, was the frosting. Of course that was to be applied at the very end once the cake was baked, but it didn’t hurt to have that out and ready to go as well.

Wandering over to her pantry, she pulled the door open and peered inside. She actually had various options in terms of flavors and textures. There was Coconut Pecan, Buttercream, Chocolate, and…

_Strawberry_.

Her eyes and hand were immediately drawn to that particular flavor as she picked it up. Just one look at the canister had her blushing like mad as flashbacks of a few days ago began to flood her mind…

\----

Aoi was tied to the bedposts by her wrists, her arms equally spread apart like her legs. Her naked form lay vulnerable and exposed to the young man hovering over her. Cadet grey eyes didn’t fail to notice the smirk gracing the man’s lips, indication that he very much liked what he was seeing.

The man soon reached out a hand, cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb before he trailed lower. His fingers soon brushed along her protruding collarbone, causing a shiver to course throughout the girl’s body. His hand then cupped a perky breast as he leaned down and drew the other into his hot mouth.

The young woman let out a gasp as she felt his tongue dart out to lick at her nipple. The hand that had been gently kneading her other bosom now pinched the nub, drawing out a yip from the tan-skinned girl.

A chuckle escaped the blond before he released a huff of air onto the erect bud he had just sucked on. “I see you quite like that, don’t you pet?” Blue eyes locked upon the brunette’s face to capture her every reaction.

He watched as her lower lip trembled, another gasp escaping her parted mouth. Her eyes had scrunched tightly together, the girl’s head leaning a bit further into the mattress.

“Ye-yes, Bya--Master,” she quickly corrected herself, despite her swiftly succumbing to the pleasure.

“That was a close one, pet,” the Togami executive warned as he leered down at his precious prey. “Perhaps I should reward you for catching your near-mistake.”

Grey-blues opened up at the words, locking onto the blond’s face for confirmation. “You would do that, master?” Her tone was cautious, careful, meek, not wanting to betray too much excitement in case the man merely teased her.

“Of course,” he replied sincerely as he caressed her cheek, thumb stroking over the softness of the skin it found there. “Anything you desire.” Closing distance between them, Byakuya eventually claimed her lips. The kiss wasn’t as fervent as others they’d shared in the past; instead, it was much sweeter and gentler. Though ‘sweeter’ probably wasn’t the best word to describe the bold taste of French Roast spreading from his cavern to hers. The man sure loved his coffee.

While these random thoughts held her back from returning the gesture, Aoi hesitated for other reasons. She was unsure if she should kiss him back just as tenderly or if she should take it up a notch. In her mind, she began to contemplate whether this was a test or not. If she blew it, then there would go her chances of being rewarded. And as if that weren’t bad enough, she would ultimately face punishment.

Still lost in her indecision, the girl settled on returning the gesture nice and slow. She soon parted her lips for her master in case he wanted to take this moment to greater heights. She certainly wouldn’t mind, and as long as she presented herself willingly to him then there was really no way for her to fail this challenge.

Another shiver coursed through her body as she felt Byakuya’s tongue dip into her mouth, coaxing her own to join in this dance for dominance. She moaned in response before letting her tongue partake in the battle.

Much to her dismay the liplock was rather short-lived, the blond having pulled back before she even had a chance to take control, to make him groan at the pleasure she could grant him had he given her the opportunity.

“I have something in mind actually,” he stated nonchalantly. It was as if he didn’t give a damn about their passionate moment just now, as if he were unaware of Aoi’s disappointment. Or better yet, he just choose to ignore it.

The young man could be so cold sometimes…

It was one of his traits that Aoi couldn’t stand, but she could still bring herself to admire other things about him. For example, he has his charm to him. He’s good-looking, comes from a well-respected and well-off family. He’s smart, ambitious, hard-working, knows what he wants and how to go about getting it. But at the same time, he could be mean, egotistical and a jerk.

Aoi internally sighed to herself, a pout gracing her lips. How she could fall for a guy like this was beyond her sometimes. Yes, this ‘relationship’ they have is purely based on sex alone, but they had drawn closer to each other because of it. She wasn’t just in it for the sex anymore, she actually grew to care for him. She wouldn’t admit to it of course, but she knew deep down that it was true.

“I promise you’ll enjoy it.” It was Byakuya who spoke up again, and unlike his previous tone he was reassuring her with a gentler, caring one. It was like he could read her mind, though it was clearly depicted upon her face what with the pout her lips currently formed. Just then his thumb trailed over her mouth, coming to rest on her chin that he caressed for a moment. Blue bore into blue and soon their mouths connected again in a short but heated kiss. As the young man pulled away, he softly informed the girl, “I’ll be right back.”

The brunette watched as Byakuya propped himself up from his position atop her, standing upright at the foot of the bed before departing the room. For a split second, Aoi fretted that perhaps she was being punished, that the executive claimed he’d be gone for a moment when in reality he’d be gone for a much longer period of time. Was this her punishment in disguise? Was he building up this hope within her only to crush it?

Aoi shook her head, mentally berating herself. _‘No stupid, why would he do that? He takes pleasure in punishing you, doesn’t he? So what could he possibly gain by leaving you all tied up and alone on his bed?’_

Unless he went to retrieve some new toy he kept hidden in his home office? But why would he house it there when he could easily store it somewhere within his walk-in closet or under his bed? That was of little importance really, for what excited Aoi more was the thought of what this particular toy could be.

Could it be a new vibrator, or a butt plug perhaps? Or maybe it was that gag and nipple clamps thing she had been eying on the net the other day. The Togami executive had his sources, so he could have easily seen it in her search history and decided to get it for her. After all, Byakuya did like to hear her pained and pleasured screams come out as muffles while her body convulsed in response to his going down on her. The mere thought of this had Aoi craving that exact scene, a moan nearly escaping her as she envisioned the feel of Byakuya’s tongue and teeth on her clit, over and within her folds, his tongue penetrating as deeply as it could within her…

Lost in her erotic thoughts, Aoi hadn’t noticed when Byakuya came back in through the door. He must have said something even, because next thing she knew he was clearing his throat to get her attention.

“Huh?” She queried, instantly rousing from her stupor. Her eyes quickly darted up to gaze at the man and, in turn, the object in his possession.

It was something she wasn’t expecting to see. She was puzzled by it in fact. All this time she figured it would be some new sex toy he had acquired to satisfy their sexual pleasures. But this? How the heck were they supposed to use it? Byakuya didn’t even care for sweets, so why--

Aoi interrupted her own thoughts, reaching the immediate conclusion that this was her reward. She would get to tie him up instead and play the role of mistress for one night. She would get to coat his body with the contents of the canister before licking it all off of him and leaving him spotless. The idea alone was enough to get her wet, not like she wasn’t already with her previous sexually-stimulating daydream.

“Now I know I’m not a sweets aficionado like you are,” the sexy voice of her lover cut through her thoughts like a blade, demanding her utmost attention. “But I am willing to make an exception just this once.”

Aoi blinked, lips parting but no words coming out. She was left as dumbfounded as she was when she first laid eyes on the plastic container. From the object in question she directed her attention back to Byakuya. With a questioning look on her face and a tilt of her head, she queried, “Wait, what?”

Byakuya tried his best not to roll his eyes, though he couldn’t deny how cute she looked as she curiously gazed up at him. “We’re partaking in food play tonight,” he clarified as if he were repeating himself to a subordinate who didn’t understand his orders the first time around. But his tone soon softened, taking on a more seductive note. “Or rather, I’ll be licking this frosting off of your delectable body.”

Aoi blushed at the timbre of his words and the lustful leer he made at her. Her eyes soon transfixed to his every movement, watching as he removed the red cap and set it down on the nightstand. Fingers then made quick work of the shiny silver layer adhered to the rim of the canister. As soon as he pulled it off, he placed it right atop the red lid.

He was very meticulous with his movements, making it seem like he was doing more than just simply opening up a can of frosting. Seriously, how could this man make such a mundane task look so… sexy?

Even the mere dip of his digits into the smooth, sugary pink blend made the girl grow wetter for him. Aoi swore she could almost feel those very fingers inside her, as if they were imitating exactly what they planned to do to her moments from now.

Unable to hold back her moan anymore, she shamelessly let it out. Her eyes locked with Byakuya's to see how he would react to this unwarranted action. Truth be told, it wasn't too loud nor too soft. Maybe it wasn't as out of place as Aoi thought, but it's not like the man had touched her since his return.

Either way, Byakuya's face was adorned with a pleased smirk, eyes gazing at her with piqued desire like before. “Already excited I see. Interesting…” The executive gave himself a moment of pause as he finally rested the canister atop his nightstand. He was careful not to let his frosting-coated hand touch anything as he retook his place atop the girl, straddling her curvy and lusciously bare hips. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll react to this next,” he concluded his former thought.

Without a moment’s hesitation Byakuya dragged his fingers over a breast, leaving behind traces of the pink creamy texture. Azures locked onto his lover’s face, no need for his eyes to watch as his hand spread the frosting across her other nipple. His fingers then shifted angles, gliding up toward her neck all the way to her chin until at last they rested atop her lips. “Suck,” he ordered simply and sharply.

Aoi did not need to be told twice as she eagerly drew the digits into her cavern and sucked them hard. She hummed, both in response to his groan of approval and at the sweet taste of his fingertips. She could not get enough of the flavor, and so her tongue got to work swirling around his knuckles, greedily licking up the remains of frosting from joint to fingernail. She was getting so into it that she closed her eyes to further relish in the moment.

So entranced was the girl that she didn’t even notice Byakuya lowering his head until she felt his mouth on one of her breasts: sucking, licking, much in the same manner she had done to his fingers. “Mmm,” she moaned in a hum, back arching and chest thrusting forward as she longed for more of his touch. Luckily she didn’t have to wait long as two of his free fingers pushed into her womanhood with ease. “Mpfh!” She cried a little louder, hips thrusting this time as her legs subconsciously spread a bit more.

“You’re so wet already,” Byakuya observed, his tone dripping with utter satisfaction. There was no denying that another smirk had plastered itself onto his face. “Just the way I like it.” His fingers soon began to scissor within her, his thumb rubbing over her clit to get her even more excited and stimulated. He then moved down his other hand from her mouth to her throat, tightening his hold just a bit around her neck. He longed to hear her moan for him, because of him and what he was doing to her. While a muffled sound would have sufficed, he always did enjoy hearing her call out his name. Perhaps she would slip up, and then he could punish her in some new, deliciously exhilarating way. He would be certain to come up with something they could both enjoy.

“Ohh, Master Byakuya…” came the pleasured cry, but not in the way he would have wanted it.  

However, he could bend the rules a bit, and that was precisely what he was going to do.

His fingers pulled out from within her and he used said hand to deliver a smack, best he could, to her left buttocks. It was more off to the side as opposed to a direct hit, but it still served its purpose. A gasp escaped her, making her body jolt from the pleasant surprise of it. Seeing that precious mouth agape made him want to ravage it with his tongue, with his cock. But no, Byakuya knew he needed to maintain some self-control here. Perhaps the time would come later when he could fuck her mouth mercilessly. For now, he had to come up with a good punishment for her little blunder.

“You’ve made a bit of a mistake there, didn’t you,” he stated more than asked. He watched as realization began to dawn in those beautiful silver-blue eyes of hers, but he didn’t allow the splendor to detract him from his goal. “Care to tell me what it is you did wrong?”

“I, called you Byakuya?” The doubtfulness in her tone, and her failure to address him as ‘Master’ earned her a second smack to her side.

“Answer with more assertiveness,” he scolded, eyes harshly looking down on her. “And,” a third slap was delivered, “properly address me when you answer me, pet.”

After her yip in reaction to that third smack, the girl promptly apologized. “Yes master, please forgive me.”

“I think it’s a little too late for forgiveness, don’t you think?”

He asked that as if he really cared for her opinion. It almost had Aoi rolling her eyes at him, but thankfully she refrained. Even replying to the question might just add another punishment to the count, but maybe that’s what Aoi wanted, maybe it’s what she seeked. After all, she was rather curious about how much more painful and pleasurable her master could make this food play be. Carefully crafting her words, she acceded to his ultimate decision, “Whatever Master deems fit.”

“Good girl,” he responded rather pleased. “Now, on your hands and knees.” As he gave his command, he made sure to untie her wrists to more easily accommodate her being able to reposition herself. Once she shifted into her new pose, Byakuya could not resist settling himself behind her and rubbing his evident bulge against her sopping womanhood. The pair groaned and moaned at the contact, but the businessman did not intend on pursuing it further. Instead he hovered over the girl more, leaning in to lick and suck at some of the frosting on her neck before trailing sticky kisses down her back. As his lips traveled lower, his body pulled away from hers, his hands and knees moving back so his kisses could move down in a smoother fashion. At last he reached the end of her spine, pulling back a bit before placing a kiss to each butt cheek. Face to face he came with her ass, his hands reaching up to grasp both buttocks and spread them apart to reveal her puckered and quivering hole.

“Wh-what are you doing, master?!” The girl freaked out, eyes widening as she tried squirming out of his hold. Alas, it was to no avail as one of his arms quickly wrapped around her waist to withhold her from any means of escape.

“This is your punishment, pet,” he informed in a harsh and hot whisper against the dip in her back. “If you resist me, it will only make matters worse.”

With no choice left but to comply to his demands, Aoi ceased her act of getting away and accepted her fate. She closed her eyes, breathing in a steady rhythm as she prepared her body for its oncoming retribution.

Upon feeling the girl still herself, Byakuya began to take action once again. The arm that had wrapped itself around the girl now retook somewhat of its original position, fingers prying apart both butt cheeks. His other hand --which had let go of her at some point during his reprimand-- soon joined back in, fingertips running down the very bottom of her spine and along her crack.

But something felt new this time around, something about this particular set of Byakuya’s fingers differed from the other one. There was some kind of coating on them. It didn’t exactly feel as smooth and slick as lubricant. If anything it consisted of a slightly thicker substance, somewhat akin to…

Aoi didn’t even need to complete her thought before her eyes landed on the nightstand. Her suspicions were immediately confirmed. While the red lid and foil piece remained, the container was nowhere to be seen.

“Looking for something?” A voice mocked from behind her. Not giving the girl a chance to answer or look back at him, the Togami executive proceeded to push a finger into her hole. His eyes lit up, lips curving into a smirk at the reaction his lover gave him.

The young woman half-gasped and half-moaned at the foreign yet pleasuring feeling. Her chest puffed out, causing her back to arch as she tossed her head back. Her fingers dug into the mattress while her toes curled simultaneously. Pleasure coursed through every fiber of her being, and she was sure she had gotten just a tad bit wetter.

“You like that don’t you, my little slut,” the man breathed seductively, taking great delight in the effect he was having on her with just a single thrust of his finger.

“Yes master…” Aoi replied breathlessly, soon moaning again when the finger drew back only to push right back in. “Oh master,” she moaned a little louder that time, trying to keep her body relaxed, but finding it near impossible to do so.

“Good. Even if this is your punishment, I still want you to feel good, pet.” Byakuya considered himself to be quite generous toward her. It was always a pleasurable experience when they could both enjoy themselves in the middle of a punishment, because why not. After a few more thrusts, the blond withdrew his finger and dipped it into the canister again. He soon brought it back up to smear the strawberry substance around and inside Aoi’s hole.

Once he was satisfied with his latest masterpiece, Byakuya got to work, leaning in to suck, lick and nip at the sweetness intermingled with the essence of his beloved pet. He began by licking at the edges of her puckered hole, not wanting to give her the full satisfaction of his tongue lodged inside her just yet. This was her punishment of course, and teasing was absolutely vital before she could be granted any sort of pleasure.

“Mmm, master,” the girl moaned unashamedly and wantonly. Her fingers curled more into the bedsheets, forming fists around the soft, bunched up fabric. “More,” she soon pleaded with dire need. “Please more.” Aoi’s stimulation was reaching greater heights. She panted past parted lips as her chest began to rise and fall due to the mounting adrenaline.

“Do you think you deserve it, pet?” Her partner cruelly taunted before he licked teasingly slow at her hole. Of course he didn’t penetrate her just yet; he needed to drive her wild first, make her absolutely desperate for his touch.

“Ma-master!” Aoi shrieked at the lick, her body jerking about at the gratifying sensation, wanting nothing more than to be set free. “I’m getting close, please!” Her panting grew more erratic, heartbeat pulsing in both her ears and drowning out any other sounds in the room. Her mind was focused on one goal and one goal alone: her _desire_ , her _need_ to cum.

“Such impatience, sweet pet,” Byakuya chided playfully before he nipped at a tan butt cheek, drawing a loud, desperate cry from the girl as she bucked her hips forward.

“Master, please! I’ll be good. I won’t make anymore mistakes, just please,” Aoi begged lewdly again, speaking to him in a fashion he might deem worthy enough to praise with a reward. Her eyes were squeezed together so tightly that she almost felt tears prickling at the corners. She really, really needed him to touch her, to enter into her however he chose. With his tongue, with his fingers or with his cock. Into her ass or into her cunt. She didn’t care how anymore, she just needed it out of sheer desperation!

And then, without warning, her Master granted her every wish and more. He pushed two fingers into the depths of her wetness, tongue penetrating her anus. Like before, his digits began to rhythmically thrust in and out of her, his tongue following suit. He groaned at her taste mixed with hints of sweet strawberry, not just because he liked the conjoined flavors, but because he wanted to add that cherry on top to the pleasures his precious pet was feeling. He had tormented her enough by depriving her of what she wanted, and now was her time to finally let go. To scream out his name, to give into the ecstasy and cum at long last.

“AHHH, MASTER BYAKUYA!” Aoi exclaimed in utter, throat-scratching lewdness as she ultimately caved and came explosively. In a near blink of an instant, her orgasm was over. Her womanhood spasmed in the aftermath as she panted for air, all in an effort to restore her heart rate and breathing to normal levels. Both her facial and body muscles began to relax, loosening up from their former stiffness.

The girl had since focused solely on herself that she didn’t even pay heed to her partner behind her anymore; it was almost as if she had been all alone, pleasuring herself instead...

\----

Slowly opening her eyes, Aoi started to come to from her reverie. She realized in a short moment that she wasn’t in Byakuya’s bed nor his bedroom, she wasn’t even at his manor. She was in her own apartment, standing in front of her pantry with a small cylindrical tub in her grasp. Upon reading the label, the girl promptly connected the dots. It was this one little container of frosting that had initiated her recollection of that wonderful, steamy night with her beloved. And it hadn’t just been a pleasing remembrance restricted to her mind; the girl’s body had been affected by the memories as well, namely in her nether regions.

Aoi blushed as soon as she felt a dampness in her panties. From what she gathered in sensation alone, the wet spot was far from anything small-scale. Out of shame, the brunette quickly put the strawberry frosting back in its place on the shelf. The skilled baker decided she would just settle for one of the other flavors instead. Of course, she’d worry about selecting something more specific upon her return from the bathroom.

For now, Aoi had other urgent needs to tend to first.


End file.
